Because,I only want YOUR Love!
by Haruko-No-uzumaki uchiha
Summary: This is the sequal to the story "Why MY Love?" Sasuke and Naruto are now an official couple and move in together. But Naruto is starting to experiance....Morning sickness? What the hell? WARNING: Major OOC,and MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~**Because, I only want **_**Your**_** love!~~~~~~**

**(Chapter 1.)**

Hey you guys! sorry that ideleted the story but i promise im putting it back up! the reason why I took it down was because i got confused with all the chapter titles so eventually I was like "Screw it! I'll jusr re-post it!"

so I promise I will update as soon as I can, but Iit'll be kinda hard since my teachers keep giving me crap to do T.T

Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto.....sadly T.T

'_**Kyuubi speaking'**_

'Naruto thinking'

_sasuke thinking_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was quiet an peacefull as Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping happily while in eachothers embrace. Until sunlight started to creep into the room from the window, making the raven man scrunch hiss face and slowly open his eyes.

Feeling a large object in his arms he looked down to see that it was just Naruto snuggled into his chest, and smiled softly. Naruto started to awaken soon after to the feeling of someone stroking his hair softly.

Opening his eyes slightly he looked upward and was met with soft black eyes, the same that he has fallen in love with. "Good morning Sasuke..." Naruto said gently in almost a whisper.

"Good morning Dobe-chan." Sasuke said just as soft as the other. The raven then stood up from the bed though he really didnt want to, but hey, he needed to eat somethime. "I'm going to go make us some breakfast alright?" He stated as he walked out of the room to the kitchen and started to prepare something healthy that WASNT ramen.

'_**You owe me for this one Brat...' **_Kyuubi chuckled, 'What do you mean ero-fox?' Naruto thought somewhat annoyed that the peacefull atmosphere had been ruined. '_**You will see what I mean, alot sooner than you think Gaki...' **_The fox grumbled while fading back into narutos sub-concious.

It didn't take that much longer before Sasuke came back into the room with a large tray of food along with him. The raven walked over to Naruto's side of the bed before gently laying the tray in front of his smaller lover.

"There you go Naruto-chan, and no. No Ramen" Naruto pouted "Awwww..." still pouting he began to eat, while sasuke just chuckled and left the room once more with a small smile on his usually stoic face.

Yep, all was peacefull. For now that is...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: i know, that was reaaallly short. . im sorry

Sasuke: -scowl- No morning sex?

. laters, if I feel like it...

Naruto: A-and what did you mean "for now"? O.o

w' eheh. well. You'll see in th next chapter okies? ^^

Please Review you guys! X3


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~Because, I only want YOUR love!~~~~~~

(chapter 2)

A/n: okies peeps! second chapter is here! XD

I hope you all enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. at all TwT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After both men had ate their breakfast, thay had spen the rest of the morning sitting in bed cuddling to eachother. With Sasuke laying on his back, and the small blonde laying on his stomach ontop of the raven.

It was a nice quietmorning until Naruto started to feel queesy out of nowhere. he quickly sat upwards while covering his mouth, "S-sasuke...I-i think I'm gonna-!" He then bolted straight for the bathroom that was

conveniantly connected to the bedroom and slammed the door closed behind him, while locking it.

Sasuke, quickly followed. Then, by putting his pale ear against the door could hear the sound of Naruto emptying the contents of his stomach. Worry etching into his features, he knocked the surface of the door and

asked worridly. "Naruto-koi? are you alright?" He was met with silence as his awenser. A few moments later, The door quietly creeked as Naruto walked through the doorway. His eyes were red and watery and his

usually tanned skin looking pale.

"Naruto, c'mon you arent looking too good. Lets get you into bed alright?" Sasuke said, Naruto just smiled softly and said "Dont worry about me ok? I'll be fine." Against his better judgment he nodded his head and

left the room to go into the kitchen to fetch the blonde some water.

_**'Heheheh...looks like its starting already.'**_ the old demon chuckled, 'What the hell do you mean Baka-kitsune?' Naruto grumbled back, not really feeling up to prying from the demon. _**'Believe me, you'll find out **_

_**soon. oh! and I suggest you dont eat any Ramen for a while.' **_ 'Why not?' He asked, starting to feel very concerned. When he didnt get an awenser he just sighed and crawled into bed starting to feel exhausted,

and waited for his Koi to come back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so thats the end of the second chapter :3

Naruto: Being pregnant is going to suck, isnt it? -.-

w cant promise anything.

~Please Review~


	3. Chapter 3

Because,I Only Want YOUR Love!

Chapter 3

A/n: Hey You guys! heres another chappy! ^^ sorry it took me so long, Schools been a pain. :P

Sasuke:....So shouldnt you be be doing your homework then??

....It can wait. -_-

Naruto:Hope you all Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto, at all!

'_**Kyuubi speaking'**_

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto thought the reason that he wasnt feeling well would just eventually go away and disappear, well to put it simply. He was dead wrong. Every morning it would be the same thing, He would wake up eat breakfast

then sooner or later puke his brains out. Then end up passing out later in the afternoon.

This went on for about a couple of weeks, eventually Sasuke's worry became too strong for him to handle. "You need to go to the doctors Naruto, enough is enough! I'm really worried about you..." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Do I have to?" Whined said blonde, he wanted to find out what was up with him as well. The only thing that stood in his way was the fact that he loathed hospitals with a passion.

"Yes! We'll go tomarrow." Sasuke said as he pecked the blondes lips before walking out of their bedroom to prepare dinner for the both of them. _**'Just go and see the Hokage Kit'**_ The demon fox grumbled.

'Kyuubi! What the hell is going on with me!?' Naruto growled back to the demon, eyes narrowing. _**'Just do as your mate says and go see Tsunade, You will find out very soon.'**_

'What the heck isnt he telling me?' Naruto thiught and sighed with frustration as he walked over to the bed in the middle of the room before plopping down his stomach onto the matress. Quickly, Naruto's body relaxed

and fell asleep.

-Dream Sequance-

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked around confusedly. His ears then perked up when a faint cry coming from down the hall inside one of Sasuke's old guest rooms in his house. Wondering what the noise was he get_

_off from the bed then walking over to the door and opening it slowly before poking his head out and made his way down the hall with his eyes slightly narrowed in confusion as to what was going on._

_Soon after he made his way to the fron of the door and could identify the sound was...A baby crying? He opened the door to see a room that He had never really seen before. It was a light blue painted room_

_filled with stuffed animals and childrens books. Nervously he silently walked over to a pure white crib that was set in the middle of the room ontop of a shaggy orange rug. He slowly started to peek his head over the _

_crib wall '_

-End Dream Sequance-

He was shaken out of his dream by a pale hand on his shoulder, Looking up to see the owner of said hand and saw Sasuke smiling slightly. "Hey, its time for dinner, I even made you some Ramen.

Quickle forgetting about the weird dream he just had, immideately jumped up and ran down the stairs excitedly. "C'mon Teme! Arent 'cha commin'!?" Naruto shouted.

Chuckling Sasuke slowly made his way downstairs to have dinner with his Koi. Hopefully tomarrow would go well when they went to go see Tsunade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies, I'm gonna end it there.

Naruto: I'm tired of getting sick everytime I eat! T.T

Sowwy~! :P

~Anyways, Please Review!~


	4. Chapter 4

~Because, I Only Want YOUR Love!~

(Chapter 4.)

A/n: Hey peoples, My computer wasnt being retarded for one so i decided to post another chapter early!

Naruto: Yay~!

Sasuke: Hn. -Smirks-

-twitch- Could you be a little more enthusiastic? -_-'

Sasuke: When you give me Sex, I'll give you enthusiasm.

Naruto: Besides that, Hope you all enjoy~!

_**'Kyuubi speaking'**_

_'sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto!.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came too soon for Naruto, he _hated _going to the doctors. But when he tired getting out of going to see Tsunade for a check-up, Sasuke immideately said no. "Naruto." Sasuke started, "You _have_ to go to the

doctoers, this has gone on for too long!" Sasuke concluded his tone stern and leaving no room for any sort of argument as he walked into their bathroom. In resopnse to what the raven haired man had said

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted sitting down cross legged on the just made bed. Sasuke came back a few minutes later, straightening the large black T-shirt that he was wearing. Naruto just huffed and turned

his head to the side still slightly pouting. "Naruto, thats not going to work on me.." Sasuke stated calmly. Naruto just sighed, eyebrows furrowing when he had stopped pouting and stood. "Fine, I'll go. But you have

to treat me to Ramen afterwords!" Naruto declaired grinning. Sasuke sighed and then nodded in agreement, "Ok, ok. Now lets go already Dobe-chan." The raven said smirking as he walked past the blonde and

playfully ruffled his golden locks as he made his way downstairs and out the door with a whining and pouting Naruto on his heels.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower they both made their way up to Tsunade's office. Bursting throught the door Naruto shouted while grinning "Hey, Obaa-chan!" With a sighing Sasuke right beside him.

"What do you want brat!? I'm busey!" Tsunade shouted, an anger vein popping out in her forhead.

"Naruto needs you to take a look at him." Sasuke said, with complete seriousness in his tone. Realizing that the reason the both of then came here was a very serious matter, Tsunade sighed. What she would do to

get a freakin' bottle of sake right now... Tsunade said "Naruto come with me so I can look you over and run a few tests." She called out "Shizune, come with me as well." The busty blonde woman stood and made

her way to the other room wich had medical tools inside, with Naruto, Sasuke, and Shizune. After running a few tests and taking a look at the results Tsunade paled and Shizune stared at Naruto with the look of

pure shock on her fce. "O-o-baa-chan? W-whats wrong?" Naruto asked naervously as even Sasuke looked worried. Reagaining some of her composure and stated somewhat calmly."Congradulations Naruto, Your pregnant."

Both men fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh! cliffie! XD

Naruto & Sasuke: I hate you.....

Hehe!

Please Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Because, I only want YOUR love!**

(chpater 5)

A/n: Hey ppls, since spring break just started for me. I'm going to be able to update alot more! ^^

Sasu&Naru: Yay~!

_**'Kyuubi talking'**_

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Naruto!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by a bright light. 'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he sat up, realizing he was laying on a hospital bed.

"What the-? What am I doing here?" The blonde asked no one in particular. The rush of events that had taken place earlier suddenly came back to him, and the blonde shinobi fell backwards onto the bed with his blue

eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

" N-no way! I'm a guy, guys can't get p-pregnant!" Naruto whispered harshly to himself. _**'Not in your case kit.'**_ 'What the hell did you do fox!?" Naruto shouted back to the demon, enraged. _**'I was just helping you and**_

_**your mate out.' **_Kyuubi stated calmly. 'That still doesent give you the right to do any of this without telling me!' Before the demon could reply to the almost hystarical blonde, Shizune came into the room, carrying a clip board.

"Naruto-kun! Good, your awake. follow me, Tsunade-Sama needs to discuss something with you." She said softly as she walked out the door. Swallowing nervously, Naruto stood and made his way to Tsunade's office.

When he walked inside, he immideately looked over to Sasuke who was standing against the wall looking at the ground with his eyes narrowed. "Sasuke..." Naruto called over to him softly, his tone holding a bit of nervousness.

Sasuke didnt awenser and turnes his head away from his direction. "Now, because of kyuubi, your able to get pregnant." Tsunade said sighing, but Naruto wasnt listening as she explained about the effects of him being pregnant.

All he could concentrate on was Sasuke who was avoiding his gave at all costs. "Did you get all of that gaki? Naruto!" The blonde woman shouted, an anger vein popping out in the middle of her forhead.

"H-hai Obaa-chan!" Naruto awensered snapping out of it with a nervous sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. "Good, now get out of my office so I can relax!" And with that, both boys were shoved out of the

office with the door slamming behind them.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto called out once more as he looked over to his boyfriend, nervous about his strange behavior. The raven haired male did not reply, bengs covering his face. Sasuke then began to walk away from Naruto silently.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered softly as a tear slid down one of his whiskered cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Mwahahaha! cliffie!

Sasuke: What the hell!?

-smirks- Thats what you get for demanding sex all the damn time!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Because, I only want YOUR love!**

(Chapter 6)

A/n: Okies, I'm gonna post this one a bit early X3

Sasuke:...-sulking-

Naruto: -glares-

Eheh? well anywayz! I hope you all enjoy! ^^

_**'Kyuubi speaking'**_

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT**_ own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke kept walking, ignoring his Koi's calls for him. He felt really bad for leaving him there, but he just really needed some space right now. How the hell was he supposed to know Naruto could get pregnant!?

Right now he just needed some alone time to think, then he would go confront Naruto. Silently nodding to his idea, he headed for the training grounds and then sat against a tree, and closed his eyes.

(-Back at the Hokage tower-)

Naruto just stood there silently, his head tilted torwards the ground. A river of tears flowung down his cheeks. 'W-why would he do that?' Naruto thought 'What if...what if he doesent want me anymore?' the thought of

that being true made more tears stream down his face. Soft sobs could be heard coming from the blonde. _**'Kit! Quit complaining, I'm trying to sleep here!' **_ The Kyuubi grubled in annoyance.

'Shut up you damned asshole of a fox demon! Its your fault this is even happening to me anyways!' Naruto shouted back to the fox, enraged at him. _**'Tch. As if I care, since I'm stuck here, I might as well make **_

_**things interesting for myself.' **_The demon snickered, as he went back to his nap.

'Kyuubi! Dont you dare ignore me!' Naruto yelled, but recieved no awenser. With his hands balled into fists at his sides Naruto walked back to his home. As soon as he stepped through the door, he once again burst

into tears, sobbing loudly as his back slid down the door.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" Naruto asked aloud, the blonde eventually fell asleep against the door with tear tracks on each side of his tanned face. Not feeling the chakra signature heading torwards

him from outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alright then! I'm gonna end it there ^^

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Because, I only want YOUR Love!**

**(Chapter. 7) **

Hey everybody, sorry it took me a while with this one. I got a really bad cold so it was hard for me to write when I kept sneezing every two seconds :P

Sasuke: -Snickers-

Naruto: Hope you all enjoy!

'_**Kyuubi speaking'**_

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually the volume of Naruto's sobs died down into small sniffles and soft hiccups. There was a loud knock at the door he was laying against, "Naruto? Are you there? Tsunade-sama told me what happend."

He recognized the voice as his other teammate's Sakura. Naruto immediately fom his position from the ground and slowly opened the door quietly. "Obaa-chan told you?" The blonde asked somewhat annoyed with it.

"Yeah." The pink haired Kunoichi replied calmly, then she caught a good look at the Kyuubi container. His clothes were somewhat disshevled, eyes red and somewhat watery and dried up tear tracks going down the sides of his face.

"Naruto! What happened? Why were you crying?" Sakura asked, eyes wide with concern for the blonde. Narutos blue eyes widened, then suddenly his eyes began to tear up once more, remembering the events that occured earlier that day.

Naruto then invited Sakura inside then took her to the couch and sat down, before explaining what had happend to the kunoichi.

" That stupid Uchiha! I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him!" Sakura shputed, enraged that the raven could even do that to the poor kitsune. "Sakura, please don't be angry with him. I don't blame him for not

wanting to be around me anymore..." Naruto said sadly, while sniffeling and trying to wipe his tears away. Sakura then stood up and went over to comfort Naruto for a while before leaving the house after promising

Naruto that she would come back to check up on him later. She walked down the roadd with her eyebrows furrowed and slightly growling with her fists clenched to her sides then started to walk on the path that would

soon lead her to the training grounds. "You are so dead Uchiha Sasuke..." She growled menacingly.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe, I feel so proud of myself with this chapter XD

Sasuke: Yeah, because you found anouther way to torture me. Damn you!

Naruto: And why the hell did you make me such a flippin' crybaby?

Heh...Well anyways. Please review!!! X3


	8. Chapter 8

**Because, I only want YOUR Love!**

**(**Chapter. 8**)**

A/n: Hey peeps! Heres the 8th chappie! Okies, since I keep on getting reviews for this reason. I just wanted to just get it out of the way, I'm not good at writing long chapters. But believe me, I really _do_ try,but I'm all for constructive criticism! ^^

So I just wanted to let you all know this before you all decide to send me more reviews like "Make you chapters longer!" and such.

Sasuke:Hmph....Lazy ass.

Naruto: Hope you all enjoy!

_**'Kyuubi speaking'**_

_'Sasuke thinking' _

'Naruto thinking'

**Disclaimer:** I _DO NOT_ own Naruto at all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat there leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Despite how peaceful he looked, there was a battle raging within him. Debating on what decision he should make, _'I should be happy!'_ The Uchiha thought.

_'I'm restoring my clan with the one I love, both of my dreams came true.'_ Nodding with his eyes still closed, he made the decision that he should go back home to his lover and beg for his forgiveness about leaving him

there.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain at his heart realising the fact that Naruto might not forgive him. _'I hope Naruto wont be mad at me...'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke then felt the presance of someone hovering over him, the

coolness of the persons shadow somewhat cooling his pale skin. Now completely alert, his dark onyx eyes snapped open ash his whole body tensed. His body completely relaxed when he saw that it was only Sakura

"How could you do that to him Sasuke!?" The pink haired woman screamed as she reached forward and pulled him upwards by the front of his shirt. Felling confused and his eyebrows furrowing the raven haired male

replied, "What the hell are you talking about, Sakura?" The kunoichi just growled and clenched her fist harder around the material of the shirt "Naruto! The man you got pregnant! Do you even know how badly you've hurt

him!? When I came over to see him, he looked like a complete wreck! Crying because he thinks you hate him now!" She yelled at him, completely furious that he even had the _nerve_ to play dumb about the situation.

Sasuke's eyes widened in complete shock, Naruto was crying because of him? A wave of guilt washed over him. "What have I done..?" Sasuke whispered with regret, he never meant to make his blonde angel cry.

Sakura sighed with frustration before letting go of the shirts now somewhat wrinkled material. "You hurt him. Badly. So get you sorry ass and go to him ad apologize." The kunoichi said sternly before walking away

"You better not hurt him again Sasuke, or I swear you will pay." Sakura said quietly to herself as she left the training grounds. Sasuke then quickly scrambled off the ground from where Sakura had dropped him and

running quickly back to his, and Naruto's home that they started sharing soon after the both of them started dating. Sasuke had forced Naruto to move out of his old rundown apartment and in with him at the Uchiha

mansion.

As soon as he arrived he quietly opened the front door and walking inside and shutting the door silently behind him. He then looked all over for Naruto before heading into the living room to see him sleeping on the

couch. He quickly made his way over to him before gently lifting the sleeping blonde into his arms and headed up to their bedroom. He layed Naruto onto the bed and covering him with a light blue colored blanket.

Making a light groaning noise, Naruto;s eyes slowly fluttered open. As soon as he saw Sasuke he immediately sat strait upwards "S-sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously, slightly trembling. Araid that Sasuke was going to leave him.

"Naruto." Sasuke began, "I'm so sorry that I left you earlier, I was just in shock about all of this..." The raven haired male said sadly reaching out to Naruto and then bringing him in to his arms in a hug.

"S-so...Y-your not going to leave me?" Naruto stuttered with his ocean blue eyes wide, looking up to his boyfriends face. Sasukes eyes widened and then hugges Naruto even tighter. "No! Of course not! Besides, I

have to take care of you and our baby." Sasuke said, smiling softly down at his blonde lover. New tears, this time of joy, swelled up in those cobalt eyes and leaned up and kisses Sasuke's pale lips in pure happiness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies everybody, thats all for now.

Sasuke: Finally, I'm not the bad guy anymore!

Naruto:hehe, yeah. I missed my Sasuke!

Please Review! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Because, I only want YOUR Love!**

(Chapter. 9)

A/n: Okies, well I decided to post this one a little early, but all of your reviews got me all excited. So I decided to post it early.

Sasuke: How come you like reviews so much...?

'Cause they give me the warm fuzzies! XD

Naruto: Um, okay then? -sweatdrop-

_**'Kyuubi talking'**_

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Hope you all Enjoy~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt so excited, but at the same time very nervous. He had Sasuke, but he never imagined having a child with him. Thats the part that got to him, 'Will I even be a good parent? What if the baby doesent like me?'

The blonde thought nervously while sitting at the kitchen table eating a slice of toast, looking off into space. Sasuke then walked in waering a long black T-shirt and a pair of jeans, "Good Morning Naru-Koi." Sasuke

said with a hint of happiness in his voice. He was so happy that he could fulfill his dream with the one he loved most, he never really knew that kind of happiness after the incident with Itachi. When Naruto made no

response, he furrowed his eyesborws and called out one again. "Naruto? Hey Dobe!" He yelled, poking the back of the blonde boy's head. "Wha?" Naruto asked suddenly startled then looked back to see Sasuke

standing there with both of his ams crossed over his chest. "How come you did that, Sasuke?" Naruto whined while rubbing the back of his head. "I called out to you a few times and you didn't awesnser. You just

kept on looking out into space, is there something bothering you?" Sasuke asked while pulling up a chair next to Naruto before sitting down. Naruto just smiled at Sasuke's concern before shaking his head.

"It's nothing Sasuke, I was just spacing out over nothing." Sasuke nodded in response before looking over to the front door when he hears a loud knocking noise. Naruto got up from his chair and called out "I'll get it!"

As he ran over t the door excitedly, Sasuke shook his head and chuckled at his Lover's childish behavior, _'He acts just like a little kid.'_ the raven thought before standing up and headed over to the sink to do dishes.

Naruto quickly opened the door and was greeted with a "Good Morning Naruto-kun!" At the door was Sakura, along with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. But what had slightly frightened Naruto was the fact that they were all

grinning like complete maniacs. "Um, Good Morning you guys. Whats up?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly. "Well." Ino began, "We heard about you being pregnant in all, so we wanted to take you out shopping

to get you some maternity dressess!" She finishes as the other Kunoichi giggled. Naruto paled and Sasuke stuck his head out in the hallway to see what was going on, looking slightly disturbed.

'I sense a disturbance in the force...' Far away Kakashi thought, before shrugging and went back to reading his Icha Icha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gonna end it there for now!

Naruto:....-sniffle- Why me?

'Cause, you got knocked up by Sasuke. Thats why! XD

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Because,I Only want YOUR Love!**

A/n: Yay~! 10th chapter is here! Lol, I've got a bit of bad news though. Sice spring break is over for me now, its gonna take me a bit longer to update.

Naruto: You _should_ be foucousing on School more than this.... -_-'

Sasuke: You're just saying that because you hate being preggers.

Naruto: Damn strait!

Well anyways, I hope all of you enjoy~ ^^

_**'Kyuubi Speaking'**_

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S-Sakura, y-you told them?" Naruto stuttered, trying to think of a reasonable excuse that would get him out of this situation. Sasuke walked over to the little group gathering at the front door and stood beside Naruto,

wrapping his arm around the blonde's tense shoulders. Not looking all that thrilled about these shopping-crazed Kunoichi being here. He just wanted some alone time with his Naru-chan dammit!

"What the hell are you guys squealing about?"He asked, eyebrow twitching. "Goodmorning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted smiling "We just wanted to take Naruto out for some shopping!" Shuddering, he gave Naruto an

apologetic look, '_Sorry Koi...' _Sasuke thought, before sighing and spoke "Fine. Have fun." Naruto then snapped his head over torwards Sasuke's direction, wide eyed. "What!?" Naruto exclaimed, "Yay!" all of the girls

cheered before grabbing onto Naruto's arms and ragged him away. Sasuke then slightly smirked as he went back into his home before returning shortly with his shoes on before heading over to Konoha's shopping

district. Being sure to keep an eye out for Naruto and the others, while looking for a specific store. When he found it he perked up slightly before heading inside the small store, the bells attached to the door ringing when

he stepped in signaling the owner that he was there. "Welcome to Konoha Jewlers! Oh! How may I help you this fine day Uchiha-san?" The owner of the establishment greeted politely.

Smirking even more Sasuke replied "I need help finding a ring."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I know, that was shorter than they usually are, Please don't be mad DX

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Why....why the hell did you have to let them take me!? Sasuke you Teme traitor! T-T

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Because, I only want YOUR Love!**

(Chapter. 11)

An: Hey you guys, I finished my School stuff early so I decided to update ^^

Naruto & Sasuke: -grumbles-....

-_-' Anyways.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

'_**Kyuubi speaking'**_

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto at all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like a thousand years full of torture, the girls (and Naruto) finished their shopping. 'Damn that Teme! He just handed me over to them!' Naruto mentally growled as he made his way to the front door of his home carrying tons of bags full with maternity dresses and baby booties.

"Bye Naruto! See you tomarrow at your check-up!" Sakura called out to him while waving as she and the rest of the girls left. Naruto sighed and opened his front door and walked in after removing his shoes and dropping

the bags somewhere nearby, all he wanted to do was take a nice warm bath then go to sleep. As he walked through the front hallway he called out. "Sasuke-Temeeee! where are youuuu?" Naruto whined.

"I'm in the kitchen Naruto!" He heard Sasuke quickly reply, Naruto then walked into the kitchen and was met with the sight of a banquet of all of his favourite foods on the kitchen table. Sasuke came up to him and

kissed his forhead and asked, "Are you hungry? I even made Ramen." The raven chuckled when Naruto shouted a "yay" then hopped over to the table and started eating.

After they both had finished, Sasuke nervously asked "N-Naruto. I want to ask you something." Naruto just tilted his head to the side slightly "What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly. being oblivious to the tone.

Sasuke sighed, before collecting himself and got up from his chair then walked in front of the blonde and went down on one knee. "Sasuke?" Naruto gasped, "Naruto, since the first day we met. I have been in lovw with you." Sasuke started.

" I was willing to give up having children if that meant I was able to be with you." Sasuke stated as he reached for a small black box in his back pocket then held it put in front of himself.

"But now, I get to achieve that dream. Being with you, and restarting my clan..." Sasuke smiled then opened the box wich had a small ring with a sapphire in the middle between two smaller diamonds.

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?" Sasuke proposed, looking hopeful. Naruto;s eyes stated to tear up then jumped out of his chair and onto Ssuke smiling with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke felt his heart swell with happiness as he slipped the ring onto his new Fianc'e's ring finger. Then the both of them shared a passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: awwww, doesent that give you all the warm fuzzies? XD

Naruto: omg! I'm so happy!  
Sasuke: -Looks at Naruto and smiles-

Don't forget to review my peeps! X3


	12. Chapter 12

**Because, I only want YOUR Love!**

(Chapter. 12)

A/n: Hiyas everybody, I wasnt really planning on updating this early because I had to finish a project. But. I did anyways XD

Sasuke: You are _so_ gonna fail this year...

Naruto: True, True.

Hey! I'm focusing on the happiness of my dearest readers here! And, since I'M the author.I can make bad thing happen to you with a mydterious can of pink hair dye...Mwehehehe....

Sasuke & Naruto: -sweatdrops- You have issues.

-shruggs- I know, anyways! I hope you all enjoy! ^^

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later, both men were making their wat to Konoha Hospital for Naruto's check-up. "Sasuke~! Why do I have to go see Obaa-chan?" A pouting Naruto whined, Sasuke sighed. "Because, we have to go make sure that you and the baby are healthy."

Naruto crossed his arms and kept pouting as he walked beside his soon-to-be husband. Only moments later they reached their estination. "Its about damn time you two got here." The busty blonde woman greeted.

"Hehehe, sorry Obaa-chan. We've been busy making preperations for the weding." Tsunade nodded in understanding and said, "Alright then, now lets go check out that baby of yours."

Sasuke sat down next to the examination table Naruto was laying on with his shirt off, exposing his tanned and slightly buldging stomach. Tsunade came into the room with a small tube of gel. "Okay Naruto, now I need to put some of this onto your stomach. It may be a little cold though."

Tsunade warned as she opened the cap then squeezed some of the substance onto his stomach. Naruto slightly shivered at the feeling of the cold liquid being spread all over his stomach gently. Naruto looked nervously over to Sasuke who only smiled back at him in comfort and held onto his tan hand.

Tsunade then rubbed a small device that was connected to a wire to a monitor. "Ok, there it is." Tsunade announced. Sasuke and Naruto snapped their heads to look over to the screen "Alright, now theres the head, and the arms and legs." The hokage explained.

Naruto felt his eyes tear up in complete happiness. 'There it is, theres our baby...' Naruto thought. "Oh, and congradulations. It's a girl!" Tsunade announced joyfully. Both men's eyes widened and looked at the screen

one more.

'_Girl, we're going to have a girl!' _Sasuke alomst squealed in his min then leaned down and kissed his Lover's forhead. Tsunade then turned off the machine and smiled at both boys before calling Sakura in to take away the machine that was used before turning to Naruto.

"Go ahead and go clean yourself up Gaki." Naruto noddes before letting go of Sasuke's hand and grabbing a small towel and wiping the gel off of himself and putting his light blue shirt back on.

Sasuke came up behind him then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed the top of his head and sighed with a content smile on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Okay gonna end it there today peoples!

Please Review everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

**Because, I only want YOUR Love!**

(Chapter. 13)

A/n: Hey Guys, Happy Easter everyone! Heres the newest chapter~ ^^

Naruto: -Eating a chocolate bunny-

Sasuke: -Looking longingly at Naru- Hey...whens the next Le-

Not for a while! so quit asking DX

Sasuke: -pout-

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Hope you all enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt so excited, in only two more days he was getting married to his most beloved person. Naruto smiled deep in thought while sitting on the couch that was in the middle of his living room. While Sasuke was dragged around Konoha by Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru and Lee to go and get a tux for their wedding.

Naruto snickered when he remembered his Fiance's horrified look. He heard a knock at the front door followed by a "Naruto! I'm here!" The blonde man made his way over to the front door and opened it, there stood Sakura, who was smiling brightly.

"Hey Naruto, are you ready to go?" Sakura asked, Naruto nodded as he slipped on his shoes and closed the door begind him. "Yeah, lets go!" Naruto said smiling as they walked torwards the bridal store.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto called out, "Yeah Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked, turning to face him as they made it to the store. "How come I'm the one who has to wear a dress?" Naruto asked, slightly pouting.

"Because, your the one who's pregnant." Sakura awensered, slightly giggling as she put a hand on his shoulder. As they walked into the store She turned to face Naruto and sighed happily "Now, lets go find you a wedding dress!" She cheered.

In the end, Naruto had gotten a big white puffy dress without sleeves with a spiral lace pattern coming up from the bottom of the gown. "It's perfect!" Sakura nodded and then walked Naruto home. "Hey Sakura, Thanks. For everything." Naruto said smiling at the pink haired Kunoichi before going back into his home.

'Well, now that thats over, I guess I'll make myself some ramen!' Naruto thought, grinning. **'Jeeze, How can you even stand that stuff?' **Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto just shrugged after he filled the container of ramen with water and popped into the microwave and pressed the 'Start' button.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was walking home with the bag that held his tuxedo he bought that day inside. There was a sound of a 'Poof' behind him, looking back as the smoke cleared, revealed Kakashi. "Yo!" Kakashi greeted holding up his hand with his eye turning into an upside down "U".

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke grumbled. He just wanted to go home to see his Dobe-chan dammit all! "Well, since I just got back from a long-term mission. I just wanted to come see you and congradulate you on the baby and the wedding. Speaking of wich, I hope you have a _fantastic_ time on your wedding night."

Kakashi cuckled as Sasuke gave him a sharp glare, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to be getting back to my Dolphin-chan. Ja ne!" another 'Poof' was heard and the Jonin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sighing, Sasuke finally made his way back home. While walking into the house Sasuke called out, "I'm home!" And headed up to his and Naruto's room, he opened the door to see Naruto laying on their bed.

Crawling onto the bed he went up and kissed his soon-to-be Wife's forhead. "How was your day?" Sasuke asked calmly. "It was okay, my body kinda hurts though..." Naruto replied while slightly wincing.

"Aw, I'm sorry, would you like me to give you a massage?" Sasuke offered, feeling bad that his pregnent Fianc'e was hurting. "Sure!" Naruto said, smiling gleefully. Sasuke nodded and said "Okay, go ahead and take of you clothes, I'll be right back. Sasuke instructed as he went over to their dresser an d pulled out a bottle of oil from the top drawr, and when he turned around, he almost had a nose-bleed right there.

There layed Naruto, his whole body completely exposed. The raven licked his lips and walked over to the bed. Then he opened the bottle and poured it onto his hands, warming it up. Before rubbing it onto Naruto's tan body.

Sasuke started to lean over and massaged Naruto's well oiled chest. Naruto had to bite his bottom lip to stiffle a moan. Sasuke smirked at the sight then leaned down to massage his hips. "Mhn...That feels good Sasuke." Naruto purred, closing his blue eyes with a soft sigh.

Sasuke continued massaging the blonde until he heard a small snore. Looking up from what he was doing, he saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. Sasuke sighed and stripped himself down before crawling onto the bed next to his lover and pulled the covers over them.

Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. "Only six more months of this..." Sasuke mumbled before closing his eyes falling asleep with a small smile on his pale face as he tought about the events that were going to take place soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! I'm gonna end it there! ^^

Sasuke:.....Damn it all! T-T

Mwhahahaha! XD

Naruto: -sweat drops- Okay then...?

Please Review! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Because, I only want YOUR Love!**

(Chapter. 14)

A/n: Hey peoples! Heres the Wedding chapter! ^^

Sorry it took me so long to update, Schools been a major pain in the butt lately -_-'

Sasuke: Your just mad 'cause you got scolded~ -Snicker-

Ah Shaddap! :P

Naruto:....Why am I stuck with you two?

Hope you all enjoy!

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood in front of a full body mirror, wearing his long white wedding dress that he bought with Sakura. They were in a church in the middle of Konoha, and their wedding was about to start. "Naruto?" called Sakura from outside the dressing room.

"Are you ready? The wedding is going to start soon." The Kunoichi stated as she walked inside, Naruto paled slightly and gulped. "Y-yeah, I'm ready..." Naruto stuttered, turning around to face the pink haired woman.

He then felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder, his eyes slightly widened and looked at her. "Dont be so nervous Baka, you'll be fine." Saskura said smiling, wich Naruto returned with a smile of his own. They both walked out of the room and walked down to the church doors.

They slowly opened the door, and heard the wedding anthem start to play. Everyone in Konoha was there, all smiling as Naruto started to walk all the way up to the alter, where Sasuke was waiting for him. Naruto blushed as he stood in front of the raven haired male, he looked so handsom!

Then Tsunade spoke, "Now let us begin with the wedding ceremony." She smiled as both of the men in front of her exchanged their vows to one another. Konohamaru walked up to the alter carrying a while lace pillow wich had two rings laying ontop of it.

Sasuke and Naruto took both of then rings then chuckled as Konohamaru started to rush away from the alter and almost tripping on the rug. After everyone worked away their case of the giggles Tsunade "Ahemed"

Then said "Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled as he softly said "I do."

Sasuke almost grinned as he slipped the ring onto Naruto's finger. The blonde then took ahold of the other ring, "Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your wife?" Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes and and said "I do, with all my heart."

The blonde smiled widely and slipped the ring he was holding onto Sasuke's finger. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Without another thought, Sasuke

planted a deep kiss onto Naruto's lips. Everyone in the chapple "Aww'ed" then people started to cheer and whistle. And some even started to cry! This was one of the best days of both of the men's lives. The day

Naruto became an Uchiha, Sasuke's beloved wife. Eeer, husband.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: There you go my peeps! hope you all liked this one!

Naruto: -jumping up and down while grining-

Please review~!


	15. Chapter 15

**Because, I only want your love!**

**(**Chapter. 15)

A/n: Hey you guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, my dog just got fixed so I had to take care of her :P

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Naruto!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke coulden't take much more of this, he just could _not_ handle much more of this! Naruto is almost nine months pregnant, and hes been having weird food cravings and constant mood swings. Plus the fact that he never jacked off so much in his entire life had him a little frustrated.

Just this morning Naruto had asked him to make pickle and peanut butter flavored ramen. Just thinking about it made him wince and almost gag. Walking back up the stairs and torwards their bedroom, he heard sobbing from within the room.

He immediately bursted through the door to see Naruto covering his eyes and crying on their bed wich still wasn't made. "Naruto! Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked while pulling the upset blonde into his arms. Naruto sniffleled and said "I-I'm fat!" he cried, more tears slipping out from the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke started to wipe away the salty liquid and chuckled. "Naruto-Koi, you aren't fat. Your just swollen with our child." He comforted the blonde while rubbing his back in circles, and kissed the blonde all over his face gently.

"S-so, you d-don't think I'm fat...?" Naruto stuttered, "No Koi, not at all!" Sasuke reassured. Suddenly the now grinning blonde jumped onto the raven and giggled. "Hehe! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said before lightly kissing Sasuke on the cheek and spoke softly."I love you!" Before skipping out of the room giggling.

Sasuke sweat dropped,_ 'No sex, and taking care of a harmonal Naruto....Yeah, this isn't gonna turn out so well.'_

**'How the hell do you think **_**I**_** feel!?"** Kyuubi growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, for the crazy Naruto-harmonal goodness! XD

Sasuke & Kyuubi:....We hate you.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Because, I only want **_**your **_**love!**

(Chapter. 16)

A/n: Hey you guys, I just wanted to give you all a heads up about this story, I have a poll on my profile so go ahead and check it out okies? ^_^

Sasuke: Well....not too much longer. -Snicker-

....And _again _with the sex-deprived Sasuke. -_-'

Naruto:...Overall, preggers or not. I still go through hell.

Well, I hope you all enjoy!

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very hot and sunny spring afternoon, so both Sasuke and Naruto decided to stay inside their home. And since Naruto was due any day noe, Sasuke wasnt too crazy about the idea of his little ball of sunshine running around.

So Sasuke and Naruto just stayed on their couch in their living room cuddling. Most of the day, Naruto just flipped throught the channels on the T.v, and Sasuke lazily rubbing his hand up and down the huge buldge on the blonde's stomach while smiling softly.

Pouting when finding nothing interesting to watch on the telivision, clicked the power button on the remote off and cuddleled into his lovers sweet embrace. "What do you think we should name her?" Sasuke suddenly asked, Naruto looked up at him and blinked before replying, "I'm not sure, I was planning on naming her when I saw her. Do you have any ideas?" The blonde asked.

Sasuke shook his head silently before kissing his Koi's forhead and getting up from the couch, "Hey, I'll go make us some tea ok? So just stay here and relax." Sasuke said softly as he walked out of the living room and headed to the kitchen.

Naruto sighed and snuggled into the cushions of the couch, suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach. "Ow!" Naruto exclaimed eyes narrowing with the pain. "Naruto! You ok?" Sasuke called from inside the kitchen.

"I'm fine Sasuke, I think the baby just kicked, thats all!" He replied, but not too much longer later another shockwave of pain rolled over him. But this time, felt alot worse. "Ouch! Sweety, please stop kicking mommy."

Naruto whined as he leaned over from the pain.

When he did though, Naruto suddenly heard a splashing noise and felt a wetness between his legs. Now the sharp pains just kept coming and didn't stop for an instant. Just then, Sasuke came back into the room carrying a tray with two cups of hot tea.

Seeing Naruto doubled over in pain with his eyes wide, he immediately put down the tray on the coffe table and ran over to his side. "Naruto! Whats wrong!?" Sasuke exclaimed holding onto a tan hand.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto said shakily, "I-I think its time..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheee~! A cliffie! lolz

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Because, I only want **_**Your **_**love!**

**(**Chapter, 17 -Final-)

A/n: Hey everyone! This is the last chapter to "Because I only want your love!"

Sasuke: Hn, I'm suprised it lasted this long.

Well...Actually I am too, lol.

Naruto: Less talky-More getting this kid out of me! -glare-

Oh! hehe...? ^_^'

Well I hope all of you enjoy~! (Be sure to read my after A/n:)

_**'Kyuubi speaking'**_

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

**Disclaimer:** I do _Not _ own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was rolled onto a stretcher shortly after Sasuke made a call to Tsunade, the blonde was screaming in pain with his face covered in sweat, and rolls of tears pouring out from the corners of his wincing blue eyes.

Sasuke was at his side grasping a tan trembling hand with his own, "Your going to be ok, Naruto."

Naruto just gunted as he was then rolled into a hopital room and then moved onto the bed. "Sasuke! I'm gonna fucking _kill_ you!" _**'Kit! Calm down, breathe dammit!'**_ Kyuubi shouted at Naruto from the back of his conciousness. Naruto just screamed louder than before in response, gripping Sasuke's now slightly blue hand tighter.

Sasuke had to bite his tounge to keep himself from shouting, just then Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura rushed into the room all wearing scrubs. "Alright Naruto, just keep breathing in and out. And when I tell you to push, push as hard as you possibly can. Okay?" Tsunade calmly instructed Naruto.

Sakura came to the other side of Naruto and smiled at him comfortingly and started to wipe his sweaty forhead with a cold and wet wash cloth. "Okay Naruto, push!" Naruto groaned loudly as he started to push as hard as he could. "Your doing great Koi." Sasuke said softly while kissing the blonde's sweaty temple.

Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare before smacking him upside his head, growling. "Shut the hell up, Teme! I'm never going to let you touch me ever again!" He groaned out with frustration as he once again grabbed ahold of Sasuke's hand and squeezed even harder than before. Sasuke could have sworn that he heard his fingers break.

Sakura just kept wiping off his forhead as Tsunade then announced, "Just a little more! One more time Naruto, push!" Naruto screamed once more as he gave a final strong push. Suddenly, there was the sound of a baby crying echoing throughout the hospital room. Tsunade smiled softly and she gently handed over the messy baby to Shizune and intructed her to clean the small bundle off and give ger a check-up to see if there were any problems.

Shizune silently nodded and left the room, "Sasuke, could you wait outside for a few moments while we give Naruto a check-up?" Tsunade said. Sasuke looked a little hesitant before nodding silently and left the room after giving Naruto a soft peck on the lips.

Naruto was panting from exhaustion as he slowly closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. Sakura smiled softly down at Naruto, "You did it Naruto." She said softly before leaving the room to go help Shizune while Tsunade ran her tests on the exhausted blonde.

Naruto woke up later on and slowly sat ip in the bed his back laying against the pillows, looking around the quiet room finding no one else there. "Naruto!" He looked over to the door as Sasuke rushed into the room.

"You should be resting!" Sasuke said gently as he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on a chair. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and looked over to his hand, wich was completely covered in bandages and winced before looking up at his husband snd smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

Sasuke looked down at his hand before looking back to Naruto and smiled slightly, "It's okay, don't worry about it." The door to the examination room opened and both men snapped their heads torward it's direction to see Tsunade grinning with s small bundle in her arms that was covered by a light pink blanket.

Both of their eyes widened and Naruto gasped softly as he reached out to the bundle and took their baby into his arms gently. "Heres your baby girl, congradulations you guys." Tsunade said softly before leaving the room to let them have their moment.

Naruto and Sasuke thenn loked down at their baby girl that was wrapped up in a soft blanket, the baby had black hair like Sasuke, but had whisker marks on her slightly pale chubby cheeks. "Shes so beautiful!" Sasuke gasped softly. The small baby opened her eyes at the sound revealing bright blue eyes like her, ahem. Mother's. Looking at both of them, wondering who these huge people were.

Naruto grinned at the baby before looking over at Sasuke, "I have the perfect name for her." Naruto announced before looking at the baby girl who started to giggle as she tried to get ahold of Naruto's finger.

"How about Haruko?" Naruto asked, Sasuke smiled "Spring child...I like it." Sasuke agreed smiling softly at the baby.

"Welcome to the world Haruko, we love you very much." Naruto said as he kissed Haruko on her forhead softly. Sasuke looked at his two most precious people, he could honestly say he had never been so happy.

Now that he was here, with his family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Alright, thats the end. I feel kinda depressed now lol

Sasuke: -Having a new father spazzy moment-

Naruto: -sleeping-

Well I have a poll on my profile regarding this story. Do you want me to make a story about Naruto and Sasuke raising their child? vot on my profile or send me a review ^_^

Please Review~!


End file.
